First time
by Kats1997
Summary: J.A.R.V.I.S has a boyfriend named Jacques and he decides he really to have his first with his boyfriend...please read! Jarvis/Oc Got the idea from ask-the-odinsons-and-the-starks on tumblr


Jacques walked into the room where Tony, Steve, Thor and Loki were watching Television; it's a good thing his Jarvis was out doing the shopping so he wouldn't be paying attention much right now what was going on in the tower. Jacques walked over playing with his glasses, he could believe he was about to say this to all of them.

"Excuse me." He said in his French accent

They all turned and looked at him he was wearing a big sweater and his thick framed glasses he probably looked nerdy but Jarvis always loved him like that.

"Hey Jacques what's up?" asked Tony

"Umm I was wondering if Jarvis can be done tonight around maybe 8 o clock?" he asked quietly

"I don't mind but I would like to know why?" asked Tony with a smirk

"Ummm I wanted to spend some alone time with him for the rest of the night…."

"Okay fine by me…oh and don't worry about using protection Jarvis can't get anyone pregnant unless they're a girl ok?"

"How did you…" squeaked Jacques trying a cherry red

"I didn't but, I know now." Said Tony with a chuckle

"What Tony means to say is have fun." Said Steve glaring at Tony before smiling at Jacques who nodded

"Oh please don't tell Jarvis it's going to be a surprise ok?"

They all nodded at Jacques before he left the room blushing red only to run into Jarvis, he fell to the ground.

"Sorry Love." Said Jarvis helping him up "Why you are so red are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Stuttered Jacques

"Okay I'll see you later Sir needs help in the lab." Said Jarvis kissing Jacques gently on the cheek before heading down to the lab

Jacques sighed with relief before disappearing up to his and Jarvis floor; he set up the bedroom with candles, roses, and then shut off the lights and closed the curtains. He made dinner for them Jarvis' favorite roast beef and mash potatoes. He just finished when Jarvis came up with a smile he sniffed the air.

"Ello love sir let me go early…"

Jacques looked at clock it was around 8pm…he thanked Tony mentally; Jarvis broke his train of thought when he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What are you up to Jacques?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you cook my favorite meal?" he asked whispering into his ear making him shiver

"Because I thought can't I spoil my boyfriend?"

"Yes you can and it looks delicious." Said Jarvis licking his lips making Jacques bit his lip trying not to think about the events to happen later

"You ok?"

"What? Oh yes sorry I got distracted by the smell." Chuckled Jacques

Jarvis smiled at him before helping him with the table and they sat down to eat it was quite at first until Jarvis broke the silence

"You've out done yourself again."

"I can't help it some days you can eat a whole horse and other days you have the need to eat like a mouse."

Jarvis nodded as he laughed at Jacques joke soon dinner was finished Jarvis offered to clean up which Jacques accepted, he walked into the bed room and stripped down to nothing lying on the bed. He heard Jarvis walk towards the bedroom, Jacques heart beat picked up with every step Jarvis took towards the bedroom door.

"Love I…" Jarvis frozen when he saw the room he it had rose petals everywhere, candles ever where giving the room a glowing look, the lights were off and the curtains were shut, his eyes landed on the bed to find his lover naked as the day he was born on it blushing deeply looking so innocent and unsure of himself, it drove Jarvis to the point of insanity.

Jacques bit his lip he was blushing more by the minute finally he covered up with the sheet his whole body, he hides underneath the sheet.

"Jac….love…." called Jarvis was now on the bed next to the lump in the bed which was his lover

Jacques peeked out blushing deeply

"I shouldn't of done this, you don't want a guy like me." said Jacques in a whimper

"Why would you think that love?"

"I don't know Steve, Tony, Thor even Loki is more fit then me."

Jarvis chuckled before lying down so they were face to face

"Love I love you not them…."

"But why?"

"Because you make me smile, laugh, and feel alive; sure the others are fit but I like you for you."

"Really? Then why did you freeze up?"

"Love that was the first time you ever let me see you naked so I was taking you in….that's all…"

"Oh." Said Jacques blushing deeply

"Can I see you?"

"Well…."

"It's ok if you sure no I'd wait a million years until you're ready for me to make love to you because I really love you that much Jacques."

Jacques smiled and nodded blushing he let the sheet drop for Jarvis to see him from his waist up, Jarvis smiled when he looked at his lover…

"Beautiful." Said Jarvis looking into Jacques' eyes "Absolutely beautiful."

Jacques couldn't help but blush deeply no one has ever seen him shirtless before besides himself but now his boyfriend was and….he thought his body was beautiful.

"Can I?" asked Jarvis hand near his chest

Jacques nodded and his breath hitch when Jarvis touched his naked chest for the first time, Jarvis smiled at Jacques reaction, his breathing was unsteady when Jarvis ran his hands over his chest, collar bone, and shoulders before playing with his lover nipples making Jacques let out a sound that would qualify as a whimper come out of his mouth, Jarvis never heard a sound like that come from his boyfriend, his lover, his Jacques, he felt himself get slightly hard from the sound. He kissed Jacques gently before kissing down his boyfriend neck sucking on it and nipping making Jacques making more little noises.

"You like that?" asked Jarvis breathlessly into his lovers ear

"Mhmmm." Whimpered Jacques moving his hips a bit to find fiction

Jarvis smiled and kissed Jacques lightly again making Jacques smile into the kiss, he felt Jarvis' tongue asking for entrance, Jacques open his mouth, Jarvis didn't hesitate his tongue went right into Jacques mouth leaving no place unexplored by the time he was finished with just that Jacques was a whimpering messing, he was shaking from the pleasure, he hair was a muss, his body had a red flush to it, his eyes blown with lust as well as his lips swollen; Jarvis' lover looked….erotic. Jarvis eyes moved down his lover's body to where the sheets were still covering his lap only for the sheets to have a tent shape and a few wet spots on them.

"May I?" asked Jarvis motioning to the sheet

Jacques nodded blushing brightly; Jarvis kissed him as he moved the sheet so it would help relax him, Jarvis looked him in the eyes when the kiss broke before looking down at his boyfriends lap to find he had a hard on jutting out of dark blonde curls, he had a long and thick member with a perfectly shaped head which was red almost purple, a little bead of precum formed at the head before dripping down his hard on to his nicely tight looking family jewels, it wouldn't be long now before his Jacques came but it was his first time Jacques would get better as time went on. Jarvis looked up to find Jacques lying down on the pillow looking down at him with a shy expression. Jarvis smirked at him before striping down making Jacques blush when he saw his boyfriend stripping soon he was just in his boxers his member straining up against his boxers.

"Didn't want to get my clothes dirty." Said Jarvis

Jacques was about to stay something but he grabbled off when Jarvis wiped the bead of precum that formed at the head. Jacques looks astonished. "That feels..._Wonderful__." he mumbled_

_"It gets better love." Said Jarvis before rubbing his thumb over the head making Jacques let out a whimper than he squirmed._

_"Shh relax love ok?"_

_Jacques nodded lying back before he saw his boyfriend head go towards his hard on before taking it into his mouth. _

'His tongue he's licking my…oh he's sucking my head.' Thought Jacques as his hand slapped over his mouth to cover his moans and groans

Jarvis sucked and slurped on the head giving it a thorough tongue lashing his hand stroked the rest. He stopped when he realized his lover was muffling his beautiful sound so his mouth came off and he licked his lips. "Don't muffle your moans let me hear you love… No one will disturb us here you can be as loud as you want." Said Jarvis

Jacques happily started to not muffle his noises; he gripped Jarvis hair pulling him off and up to him kissing him deeply as Jarvis pulled down his boxers let them join the clothes on the floor. Jacques presses closer and begins to thrust. He learns the movements quickly, and soon rides Jarvis in an even rhythm. Jarvis takes his hand away from Jacques cock, wraps it around one clenching white buttock. He feels the slide and shove of Jacques' cock in the groove beside his hip. He bites at the pale neck, raising instant red marks. "That's right," he says, "come on, that's great, you're beautiful…" He slides his fingers in the slick crack of buttocks, tickles his tight hole, and pulls against him hard. "God, I'd love to be inside you."

The words make Jacques groan. He's frankly rutting now, shaking, slick and clumsy in his thrusts. Jarvis tries to push him back, feels his heart pounding. "Hey, take it easy…" But Jacques doesn't hear, he's reduced to a repeated whimper: "Please, please, please…" He draws a hard breath, looks at Jarvis, his eyes wide and startled. "What…what is this? What's happening to me?"

Jarvis holds his hips, steadying him. "It's okay," he says reassuringly. "It's just orgasm, it's what happens when You're—"

"Coming," Jacques whispers. "I'm coming." He drops his head to Jarvis' shoulder, picks up speed. "I'm coming…Oh god…" His voice trails off in a whimper, he freezes, and his hips jerk hard as the wetness spreads over Jarvis' stomach. He cries out Jarvis' name which makes Jarvis shiver with pleasure when he hears his lover cry out his name loudly as he cums over and over again against his stomach. Jacques collapses, panting shakily, Jarvis smiles as he kisses his cheek loving, stroking his hair, as he hold his lover through the last shudders. Soon Jacques breathes even out he's able to move he looked at Jarvis with a loving smile and kisses him sweetly.

"You ok?" asked Jarvis in a quiet and sweet voice

"Yes, that was wonderful."

Jarvis nodded in agreement, but he still had a hard on but, he knew what his lover meant sex was wonderful thing. Jarvis then looked at Jacques confused when he rolled off of him so he was next to him. They cuddled and shared kissed and touch each other when waiting for Jacques to get hard again which only took a few minutes.

"I'm ready."

"Already?" asked Jarvis in shock

Jacques blushed deeply before grinding up against Jarvis' leg for him to feel his hard on. Jarvis smiled at him kissing him sweetly making Jacques smile into the kiss in his mind it would never get old these sweet kisses Jarvis' would give him.

"How do you want me?" asked Jacques

"Come here, love. Lie down for me. Just like that, perfect."

Jarvis' gentle hands were at Jacques hips, turning and lowering him down onto his back, Jarvis hovered over him once more, lifting Jacques legs until they were bent and he was spread widely open for him. Jarvis reached over into the drawer grabbed a bottle of lube he slicked up his fingers.

"Let me know if this hurts or feels good ok?" he asked

Jacques could only nod in response before Jarvis pushed one of his fingers into his hole, Jacques moaned it felt weird to have something in there but it felt good to.

"Ready for another?"

"Oh please." Said Jacques

Jarvis added another one and moved his fingers around then scissors them making Jacques ride against his fingers.

"Ready for another-"

"No more…n-need you." Moaned Jacques still riding Jarvis' two digits

"You sure because two fingers aren't even compared to my-"

"Please…" asked Jacques looking up at his lover with pleading eyes

Jarvis let out a sound mix between a groan and a growl before pulling his fingers out making Jacques gasp at the lost. Jarvis slicked up his dick now painfully hard on to the point where it was dripping on the sheets. He hovered over him once more, lifting Jacques legs until they were loosely draped around his thighs. He put his hands on either side of Jacques head before getting closer to enter him he was just an inch away when he stops.

"What?" asked Jacques

"You sure about this?"

"Yes please."

"Ok are you alright with me not using a condom?"

"You can't get me pregnant and you get tested every month for STDs so unless you have any I don't see why not."

"No I'm clean."

"Ok then I'm fine with it but I won't be if you don't hurry up because I need you…like **now**." Said Jacques voice getting desperate on the now

Jarvis groaned at his lover's desperate voice before nodded and slowly moving into Jacques tight red heat, Jacques cried out at soon as Jarvis entered him he started to cry he could feel the difference between Jarvis' fingers and member. Jarvis stopped once he was all the way in, he kissed Jacques sweetly being careful not to move no matter how much he wants to from his lover's muscle squeezing him to the point he'd thought he'd snap in half.

"Love relax it would hurt worse if you tense up." Said Jarvis into Jacques' ear

Jacques nodded and took claiming deep breathes but still was crying from the pain, Jarvis reached in between them in hopes to help Jacques relax he started to pump his hard on which made Jacques gasp but started to relax, soon he was relax enough that he was feeling pleasure.

"S-Stop." Moaned Jacques

Jarvis stopped his hand movements and looked at Jacques who looked like he was on cloud 9; Jarvis was at the moment just from Jacques muscle still squeezing him so hard.

"Yes love?" asked Jarvis breathlessly

"G-Go…" muttered Jacques before his head hit the pillow with a sigh

Jarvis smiled and thrusted into Jacques slowly and carefully making him let out moans and little whimpers of pleasure. Jarvis moved his hips around in hopes to find Jacques sweet spot to make him feel he the same pleasure Jarvis was getting. Jacques let out a strangled gasp making Jarvis stop and look at him lover who looked in shock.

"You…ok…love?"

"Felt…good." Muttered Jacques making Jarvis smirk he finally found it

"Faster?" asked Jarvis

"Oh please…do…" muttered Jacques with a loving look

Jarvis moved so his hands were now gripping his lover's hips as he thrusted into him faster, Jacques went wild from Jarvis picking up the speed, with every thrust he was hitting his sweet spot.

"Har-Harder…Jarvis." Gasped Jacques "N-Not…gonna br-break."

Jarvis gave his lover an evil smirked before picking up the pace as well as going harder into him with each thrust.

"M-Make me moan….please."

"Okay… love I'll…. make you…. moan." Gasped Jarvis in between breathes

Jarvis pulled Jacques harshly towards him making his lover let out a little gasp of pleasure from the roughness. Jarvis then gripped his lover tighter enough to leave bruises in his hands place.

"Yes! Oh yes!" cried Jacques loudly

Jarvis was so focused on pleasing his partner that he didn't feel Jacques hand moving south wards until it grasped his balls. Jarvis let out a sharp breath and shivered, Jacques let out a moan at Jarvis' reaction before putting a little pressure on Jarvis' balls making Jarvis let out a loud groan of Jacques name as he shivered again from the pleasure. Both of them were getting closer to the edge with every thrust, Jarvis' lips crashed down to meet Jac's. They kissed hungrily, tongues massaging and exploring each other as if the spaces they filled were new all over again. They separated for air momentarily before returning to the kiss again.

Jacques broke it first, gasping something unintelligible.

"What?" Jarvis managed to get out.

"I'm gonna . . ." Jacques trailed off again, mouthing the words over and over again.

Jarvis smiled, picking up the pace. It was silly, he knew, but he felt the need for them to climax together.

Jacques arched up, throwing his head back. Jarvis felt the muscles surrounding his cock spasm, and he knew what was coming. He thrust deep inside Jacques, right as Jacques let out a cry of his name. A few more deep thrusts and Jarvis was riding out his orgasm alongside his lover yelling his name loudly not carrying who heard it. White spilled down Jac's abdomen, splashing wetly over his beautiful body. They fell into each other's arms in a way that could only be described as ungraceful, not caring about any of the mess. They were both breathing hard, simply enjoying the tails of their climaxes. Once Jarvis came down he looked over to find Jacques was on top of him, he didn't know how that happened, Jacques eyes fluttered open and looked up at him from we're he lied on Jarvis' chest with a happy smile and sleepy look.

"You ok love?"

"Mhmmm." Muttered Jacques still unable to form full sentence

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Jarvis kissing his lovers head sweetly and gently

"Mhmmm."

"Your still out of it so you can only answer mhmmmmm?" chuckled Jarvis

"Mhmmm." Answered Jacques with a playful smile

"I love you Jacques."

"I love you to." Mumbled Jacques sleepily

Jarvis slowly pulled out of Jacques making him whimper from the loss

"We'll go again soon just sleep." Said Jarvis

Jacques nodded before climbing back on top of Jarvis and nuzzling his head into Jarvis' neck giving it a quick kiss making Jarvis let out a tiny moan.

"When we wake up I want to ride you." Mumbled Jacques before falling asleep

Jarvis froze but nodded, he drifted off to sleep holding Jacques closely on top of him.


End file.
